Points of Authority
by Deceiving.Innocence
Summary: A songfic based on if Keiko and Yusuke were to break up and never get back together.


Disclaimer:I don't own "Points of Authority" by Linkin Park or YYH.   
  
This is for Keiko and Yusuke if they were to ever break up and never got back together. Keiko is the one who is upset. Yusuke is well...not exactly what you would say upset...more like enjoying himself.  
  
-Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last  
  
You love the way I look at you  
  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
  
You take away if I give in  
  
My life  
  
My pride is broken-  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Keiko ran to middle of the park to see Yusuke kissing another girl. "Yusuke!" Keiko shouted. Yusuke quickly stopped and faced Keiko. "Keiko,how long have you...been there?" he asked with shock. "How could you Yusuke?" she said as she ran back to the park entrance. Keiko stopped about 1 foot away from the entrance when she thought she had lost Yusuke's sight. The sight of what just happened just repeated in her mind. "Keiko wait up!!!" Yusuke said as he tried to catch up with her. Keiko heard Yusuke and was about to run, but her arm was pulled by Yusuke. They went to where people hardly went to within the park. "Keiko let me explain," Yusuke said. "Why bother Yusuke?!? You lied to me!" she said with the expressions of anger and sadness. "I would've told you sooner that I was dumping you, but I thought about how you would've reacted. I didn't want to hurt you, but lying was the only way I could think of," said Yusuke. "How do you think I feel now Yusuke? Happy? Is that what you think?" she yelled. Yusuke was silent. "Yusuke you heartless jerk!!!!!!" Keiko yelled as she smacked him.  
  
-You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)-  
  
Yusuke faced to see Keiko's back. Keiko looked down and let her tears fall off her face. "Keiko...I'm sor-," said Yusuke as he got cut off by Keiko. "Save it Yusuke! I don't need your appology!" she said as she ran home while her tears trailed her way. Yusuke watched Keiko running and was about to follow her, but thought that she could move on without his help and he also knew that he would make it worst for her to go through. Yusuke left for home and didn't think about Keiko.   
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Keiko sits in her room on her bed while holding a pillow against her chest and placed her head lightly on the pillow. "Keiko, Yuri is on the phone," her mother said downstairs in another room. "Okay," she said and answered the phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Keiko."  
  
"Hi Yuri"  
  
"Are you coming to the dance tonight?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"You should. It might be able to help you clear your mind."  
  
"Well I don't have a date."  
  
"Don't worry you can meet me there."  
  
"Well...okay. I'll see you there."   
  
"Okay bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Keiko got dressed into a very beautiful dress and made her self look nice for the dance.  
  
-You love the things I say I'll do  
  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
  
You take away when I give in / my life  
  
My pride is broken  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
You want to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)-  
  
*at the dance*   
  
The gym was decorated with beautiful paper and decorations.  
  
Keiko walked in and went to sit at the table Yuri was. Keiko just stayed silent the whole time."Keiko is something bothering you?" Yuri finally asked. "Huh? Oh no, nothing is bothering me Yuri go have fun don't worry about me," she answered. "Are you sure?" Yuri asked to make sure her friend would be lonely. "Yes, now go," said Keiko.  
  
-Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
You want to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)-  
  
Keiko saw Yusuke and his new girlfriend dancing and thought about how they would dance together at dances. 'I can't let my fun get ruined by Yusuke.' she thought. A very handsome boy asks Keiko to dance and she accepted. Keiko and the boy danced with grace and everyone watched.   
  
Yusuke just grinned and continued to dance with his date. 'I don't need Yusuke anymore. He seems to enjoy himself and I need to do the same! Forget about him!!!' she thought. She was very happy at the end. Though she was still upset she wasn't as upset as she thought she would be from that day.  
  
-You like to think you're never wrong / forfeit the game  
  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
You want to act like you're someone / forfeit the game  
  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
You want someone to hurt like you / forfeit the game  
  
(You live what you've learned)   
  
You want to share what you've been through / forfeit the game  
  
(You live what you've learned)- 


End file.
